Today's society heavily depends on the communication network to run governmental services, operate businesses, and keep in touch with friends and family. Many essential government functions such as police and other emergency services heavily rely on the city's communication network to operate. A total failure of a city's communication network would cause widespread chaos and panic, and would effectively cause the city to shutdown. To prevent a total failure of communication network, many cities deploy and implement many forms of communication network such as cellular, satellite, internet, and the reliable plain old telephone system (POTS).
Even with multiple communication networks, it is desirable to have the ability to quickly set up a long term and continuous communication network on very short notices due to unforeseen disaster. One prime and recent example is the city of New Orleans' Katrina disaster. In this extreme case, the city's of New Orleans pars and cellular network were effectively destroyed, which greatly impeded rescue efforts due to the inability to communicate. Satellite communication may have been possible, but at great cost and only for limited duration.
Sometime it is also advantageous or even a necessity to have the ability to provide a reliable communication network anywhere in the world on short notices for rescue, scientific, and fire fighting efforts. For example, various regions of the world are sparsely populate and have little or no communication network. However, in an emergency situation such as a wildfire or a rescue mission, it would be advantageous to deploy a reliable communication network to the region in order to establish communication.
For security reasons, it may also be desirable to maintain radar surveillance of a region that is generally inaccessible to ground based radar or where ground base radar is inadequate. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable on demand communication network or radar system that can be set up in short notices without the need to install ground infrastructures.